


Twitterfic 26 - Kylo Ren x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Penis In Vagina Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."I always ask for the same but Kylo somno and/or restraint"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Twitterfic 26 - Kylo Ren x Reader

It was late on in the night cycle by the time he came stalking into his quarters. The mission must have gone well, or else you would certainly have woken up to hear him stomping around, likely cutting something into pieces with his lightsaber or throwing his helmet to the floor.

But tonight he seemed to enter your shared room silently; he was unusually calm. Even more so when he stood in the doorway, glancing over at you, asleep on the bed. You’d apparently had a restless night so far, and had kicked away the duvet, leaving you completely naked on the bed.

His dark eyes behind his mask, studying you, watching your chest gently rise and fall. Your body was lit up by soft, dim light streaming in through the window. He couldn’t stand there and watch for much longer, though; he was eager to feel you, to be close to you, wanting to worship your body... Even if you were asleep.

He quickly, but silently, removed his outer clothes. Setting his mask on the table, robes being discarded on the floor, until he too was naked. His pale, slightly scarred body, now looming over your delicate sleeping figure. He looked down at you and gently brushed some hair away from your face, a soft smile forming on his lips.

He walked to the end of the bed, kneeling down just to the side of you, and tracing his fingers along your ankle. You twitched a little in your sleep, unconsciously responding to his touch. He crawled further up the bed, lying down on his side behind you and pulling you close. His hand skimmed over your arm, dropping to meet your fingers with his own, interlinking them for a moment.

You threaten to stir from your sleep, but you remain peacefully dreaming next to him. He kisses your shoulder, down your arm as he shifts his body back down the bed. He places one hand on your waist, and gently pushes you so that you lay flat on your back. Small, sleepy noises fall from your lips as your body adjusts to the new position, but you still haven’t awoken.

Kylo shifts down the bed again, spreading your legs and placing himself between them. He can’t wait any longer. He lays down on his front, wrapping his arms underneath your thighs, and brings his face to your core. He breathes you in for a moment, before nudging your clit with the tip of his nose, and flicking his tongue against your folds.

His tongue parts you, exploring you, and he growls into your cunt. You’re the best thing he’s ever tasted. And it seems to get better every time. He presses deeper, his tongue curling up against your walls, greedily taking whatever he can get.

His grip on your thighs grows stronger as he continues to dip his tongue in and out of you, and he puts more pressure on your clit. He’s determined to make you cum without you even realising.

Your mind is still caught up in a dream, but your body is reacting to his touch. Your limbs start to shake just a little, arousal dripping out of you as Kylo laps it all up. His fingers are making indents in your thighs, your hips, wherever he can grab at you to bring you even closer to him.

He brings his tongue up to your clit, and rapidly circles, desperately trying to draw out your orgasm. He inhales through his nose deeply and slips one hand out from under you, coating his fingers in your slick, and pushing into your cunt. He once again adds more pressure to your clit, working quicker now, and he pumps his fingers in and out.

Your thighs are shaking now, he’s hitting the sweet spot inside you, working you to your peak. It’s enough for you to stir, your mind hazy as you start to wake. Pleasure gently emanating through you, building, building, as Kylo pushes you over the edge…

You find yourself waking up to the sound of your own moans escaping your lips, and of Kylo groaning into your pussy as he works you through the pleasure. You slowly open your eyes to see him, a beautiful mass of dark waves, face down against your cunt, and one hand still tightly gripping your hip.

You gently push those waves back, and he tilts his face up to meet your gaze. You smile down at him.

“Mhm… Thank you, Kylo… So good to me…” you say, sleepily, barely able to keep your eyes open.

He watches you intently as your eyes threaten to shut again. “Oh, but we’re not done yet, sweet thing.” He drops his face once more, placing a soft kiss on your clit, sending sparks through you and making your hips jerk.

Suddenly the hand that was tangled in his hair is sent backwards. He pins both your arms above your head with the force. You gasp. He hadn’t done this for a while. Your heart pounds in your chest with anticipation, making you feel much more awake.

He gets up to his knees and grips your thighs, spreading them wider. Once he’s satisfied with their placement, he removes his hands, but your legs are once again restrained by the invisible energy. He moves closer to you, one hand now running back and forth along his cock, as he lines himself up with your entrance.

You’re salivating. Unable to move, to reach out to him, to grab him like you want to. It’s delicious torture.

He gazes down at you. “Ready for me, sweet thing?” You nod back eagerly.

One hand still on his cock, he eases into you, and your back starts to arch off the bed. His hands fall to either side of your waist, gripping tightly, as he continues to slide himself deep into you. Moans spill from your mouth and your eyes squeeze shut, focusing on the feeling of him filling you entirely.

Your hands instinctively try to reach out to him, to pull him even closer, but they’re met with resistance. He realises this, and leans down, capturing your lips in his while he continues his pace inside you.

“Fuck… Kylo…” you moan. He knows just what you need. Invisible, swirling energy now caresses your clit.

His fingers are leaving marks on your waist as he starts to pound harder into you now, his lips moving down to your jaw and your neck, nipping at your soft skin. You feel yourself tighten against him, building towards release once again.

Kylo releases your arms and legs from your invisible restraints, and you instantly wrap your limbs around him, pulling him in closer. It’s close, and hot, and intense… He fucks into you deeply, nudging repeatedly against your sweet spot, and you cum hard on his cock.

Your release pushes him to his own, and he shoots ropes of hot cum inside of you. Your bodies shuddering against each other in pure bliss, panting, as he continues to work you both down from the high.

The force on your clit slows gradually, as does his movements, until everything comes to a stop. He nestles his face against the crook of your neck, placing soft lazy kisses on the sensitive skin there.

Your body relaxes, sinking into the mattress, and Kylo gently lifts himself off of you, kissing down your chest and stomach as he does so. He moves from between your legs, back to your side, laying down and pulling you against him once more.

“Goodnight, sweet thing.”


End file.
